


Why is Love So Hard?

by queerbatnana



Series: KyouHaba Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Black Kite!Watari, Fox Shifter!Yahaba, KyouHaba Week 2016, Magic/Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbatnana/pseuds/queerbatnana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 (6/20): magic/fantasy // training camp</p><p>Yahaba ran faster, rain slipping through his silver pelt. Cold raindrops clung to his eyelashes and he blinked faster to dispel them quicker. The silver fox-shifter streaked across the forest floor, paws squishing into the dirt and getting his usually clean tail dirty.</p><p>Faster, faster! His instincts urged and he wanted to tell them that he was going the fastest he could, but even he knew deep in his heart that this could not simply be fast enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is Love So Hard?

**Author's Note:**

> Today's writing problem: does this count if Kyoutani never appears

Yahaba ran faster, rain slipping through his silver pelt. Cold raindrops clung to his eyelashes and he blinked faster to dispel them quicker. The silver fox-shifter streaked across the forest floor, paws squishing into the dirt and getting his usually clean tail dirty. 

 

_Faster, faster!_ His instincts urged and he wanted to tell them that he _was_ going the fastest he could, but even he knew deep in his heart that this could not simply be fast enough.

 

_Hurry, hurry, hurry._

 

A thorn bush blocked his path, but he had no time to go around. Yahaba growled and charged faster, scraping his belly against pebbles buried in the mud. 

 

When he came out of the other side, grey fur were snagged on several of the branches. Yahaba growled again. Kyoutani better not have left. He was _not_ going to sacrifice his prized pelt just so Kyoutani could leave and waste his efforts. 

 

When he finally saw the familiar thatched roof and dirty wood walls of a shack against the pitch black night sky, he could suddenly feel how fast his heart was beating. It drowned out the scream in his muscles and the pants of his breath. He couldn’t feel the slap of rain anymore and he was painfully aware of the pain in his chest. 

 

He felt himself changing back to a human before he allowed it and tumbled into a messy pile of limbs in front of the entrance. 

 

There was a trail of footprints under him that led out of the entrance, but Yahaba still had to make sure, confirm with his own eyes to be able to… to…

 

Even Yahaba himself didn’t know what he would do if his hopes disappointed him. Again. 

 

He coughed, spitting out mud and struggled to get up. His joints sent flares of pain and he did his best to ignore them. He clambered to his feet and leaned heavily on the doorframe, fingers gripping the wood as if it was his lifeline. 

 

Brown eyes scanned the room and Yahaba could only see darkness even though the rickety floors and birch walls scarred with claw marks were right in front of him. 

 

The pain in his chest disappeared, overtaken by Yahaba’s need to scream until his voice gave out. 

 

_Kyoutani. Kyoutani is gone. Too late too late too late._

 

Yahaba’s thoughts would not stop and he grabbed his mouth with both hands, knees giving out. Pathetic sobbing filled the shack, mingled with the sound of rain battering on the roof. 

 

*******

 

“ _Shigeru! Shigeru! Shigeru!”_

 

_Someone was calling him. They sounded frantic and maybe their message was important. Yahaba couldn’t care less. There was nothing that could be that urgent when he was sulking anyways. Nothing as important as Yahaba’s need to sulk over Kyoutani’s rejection._

 

_“Shigeru! Shigeru!” the voice urged again, probably sounding even more urgent. Now there was something jumping on him._

 

_Yahaba sat right up, knocking the animal that was on him off._

 

_“Shinji?” Yahaba asked. He had never seen the black kite-shifter as agitated as he did now._

 

_“Kyoutani’s leaving!”_

 

_The two words drained all the blood from Yahaba’s face. They sneered at him and called him a coward. They told him that it was his fault for making Kyoutani leave._

 

_And Yahaba_ knew. _He knew that it was his fault. He was never going to see Kyoutani again. All over a stupid mistake he made._

 

_Yahaba could only manage one word for a response._

 

_“What.”_

 

*******

 

Everything after that had been a blur. He didn’t know how, but he had managed to find the energy- both mentally and physically- to be able to run back to Kyoutani’s shack. He wasn’t at his home. Ever since last night, he didn’t think he could be so close to Kyoutani anymore. 

 

Last night. Last night was full of hurt and Yahaba could remember everything so painfully clearly. 

 

*******

 

_“I… I love you.”_

 

_Yahaba swallowed, trying to focus on the world around him and not the blood rushing in his ears. His eyes followed the planes of Kyoutani’s back and he gulped._

 

_Kyoutani was silent and unmoving._

 

_Words stuck in his throat, Yahaba’s hand moved on its own and gripped his chest tightly. Just so it was over his heart. As if it was a cage and was trying quell the thumping._

 

_Kyoutani still didn’t do anything._

 

_Yahaba knew what he was saying. Kyoutani didn’t love him back. “O-okay,” Yahaba murmured._

 

_His feet turned around, making the floors creak and he rubbed at his eyes furiously._

 

_“Okay.” He tried again._

 

_He shrunk into a fox and all four limbs found the ground, pounding and kicking up dust; it was like he was running away from his problems._

 

*******

 

Yahaba didn’t remember if Kyoutani had called him back or not. He hoped not. 

 

And now Kyoutani was gone. Yahaba was too late. 

 

The rain was starting to pound harder. Yahaba felt every drop as knives. He wanted to curl up and give up. He should’ve never came. At least the false hope wouldn’t hurt as much. 

 

But Yahaba also knew that he would never be satisfied with not trying either. He needed to see Kyoutani again one last time. Even if it was just more silence. 

 

Yahaba turned away to face the rain. The tracks were washing away and _fast_. He had to hurry. 

 

Yahaba changed into a fox again. 

 

This time, desperation was replaced with determination and Yahaba didn’t care if he looked bloody and matted if- when he met Kyoutani. 

 

He ran. 

**Author's Note:**

> yesterday: fluff  
> today: angst
> 
> me: nice
> 
> visit me on [ tumblr ](https://queerbatnana.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
